Dont Apologize
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: Sakura explains her painful past to Naruto. NaruSaku.


Don't Apologize

Another NaruSaku Fan-Fic

"Ok Sakura-Chan." Naruto said slumping on the grass next to her. "You go first."

"What? No! You go first!" she yelled.

"My idea, my rules." He taunted.

"Ugh. Fine. But trust me your gonna regret going last."

"Huh?"

"Where to begin?" she asked.

"Anywhere, start with any secret."

"Do I have to tell you EVERYTHING?"

"Well, the plan was to reveal our secrets and lies if we are going to commit to this relationship." Naruto said.

"Ok," Sakura took a deep breath. "Ill start with when I was born."

"I'm all ears."

"Well first, have you ever met my parents?" Sakura asked turning to him.

"Uhh…Nope, not that I remember." He answered her.

"I see. Well, when I was born my dad was disappointed, he, like most men, wanted a boy."

"Oh…well I wouldn't care. If it's a boy or a girl."

"I know. But my dad was…just…not a dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, when I was around 3 years, my mom was pregnant again, with a boy this time. Dad of course was thrilled. Wanted every moment of the birthing to be important. He even left me to his brother on the other side of Konoha. Oh and my parents weren't any type of ninjas."

"Wait…you have a brother? I never heard of him!"

"Miscarriage." She said dully.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she snapped, "Its no problem. Except my dad was filled with rage…and he left my mom. And as a punishment he…took me with him."

"What?"

"They divorced and my dad took custody with me, while my mom moved in with another man. Nice man. Nothing like my dad."

"Did your dad ever find someone else?"

"Never had the time to," Sakura said, "unfortunately he became a drunk…came home everyday yelling asking for food… at 12 pm… and I was only 4."

"Damn…all because…-

"Of a miscarriage." She said, "And um…my dad was uh…"

"What?"

"Eh."

"Look Sakura if you don't want to say you don't have to-

"He abused me…a lot."

" i What/i "

"I didn't know…he hit me, and beat me up, I think he was saying how useless I was, making fun of my pink hair and…" she took a deep breath, "just destroyed my childhood."

"Sakura," Naruto was speechless, "Why, why didn't you tell the Third?"

"I was scared, that my dad would hurt me more, and plus I was only 5."

"How long did this go?"

"From 4 to 9…"

"I-im SO sorry…"

"Don't apologize…"

"Uh… what… what happened to him?"

"Im not quite done… after all the hitting and abusing…my dad…he…went up a level."

"What do you mean?"

"It started when I was around 8…" Naruto felt Sakura shiver against him; he put an arm around her. "I was just a kid…I didn't know…I didn't know!" she had tears in her eyes.

"Sakura…did your dad…did he…" it took a moment for Naruto to say it, "r-rape you?"

"He did everything but that."

"Oh, thank god…" he pulled her closer, "its weird how…how you were still smiling back at the academy…"

"I was happy… not counting the part where… wait I was not happy at the academy!"

"Yeah you were… you were so popular among the guys, not including Sasuke," he added.

"Are you kidding me? I was teased non-stop over my big forehead!"

"You don't have a big forehead!"

"Tch."

Naruto leaned over and kissed her forehead. "So, how did this all end?"

"Well, Ino of course came and gave me this ribbon-

"No your dad."

"Oh." It took her a moment, "remember how I told you about him going up a level…well he went up another."

"I thought you said-

"It was near dawn…and my dad came home drunk of course, I was 9 and I was about ready to go to sleep. He burst into my room…and, and…grabbed my hand and took me outside…I remember walking for ages in the dark alleys. He stopped finally…" deep breathe, "and pushed me on the cement, we were in an alley, so… well… he began to…"

"Shh…" Naruto interrupted, "Don't go on…"

"Oh but the fun just arrived."

Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"He was half way…taking my…clothes off, when someone burst into the alley."

"W-who?"

"Heh…it was…it was…Sasuke."

Naruto gaped at her. "WHAT!"

"Nah im just kidding." She teased.

"This isn't the time to be joking, Sakura… Who was it then?"

"Orochimaru."

"WHAT!"

"Dude, you should see your face."

"Urgh. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Ok OK…The person was you, Naruto."

"Ok now im starting to believe this whole thing is a lie."

"Im not kidding."

From the tone of her voice Naruto knew she was telling the truth.

"But… I don't remember." He said, confused.

"First let me tell you what I saw… My dads face, then footsteps running. My dad got off me and turned to the imposter, I leaned over to, to see you, you were breathing hard, and it looked like you were running for ages. And you and my dad…just stared at each other, you never looked at me. Then voices were heard up ahead, and you just simply…Turned around and ran away." She finished.

They sat there in silence when Naruto talked, "I think I must have been running from people who wanted to kill me, and you know the whole demon thing."

"That's what I thought to."

"And your dad?"

"He looked scared to death, he got up and ran. I laid there in the cold thinking I should stay… and morning hit… and I got up, remembering I had to go to school… I went home and opened the door, and I remember clearly that my dad was on the ground dripping with sweat whispering things like 'he's after me…' and 'the demon knows…' and 'he knows…im going to…die…'.

I walked up to him, and for the first time in…4 years he smiled up at me, and he said where I have been. And from that point on till I was 13, he was the best dad ever."

"That's…it. Just like that."

"No Naruto… YOU saved me…It was YOU who stopped all these abuses…YOU stopped him from…well you know."

"Where is he now?"

"Well, when I was 13 I brought the news of Team Kakashi… and he stared at me as if he saw a ghost." Sakura said, "The next morning, my mom came to pick me up, and my dad hugged and kissed me saying I was a great daughter, and just gave me to my mom...who I know live with. Over the years she gave birth to another daughter and the man she married had another daughter who was 17 when I was 13… I was still the only ninja in the household. And since then… I was happy."

"Sakura…"

"Oh great now you pity me…"

"No no no!" Naruto defended himself. "Look, im glad you said this, let me guess im the first person to know." Sakura nodded. "But don't you get it… Your dad got rid of you because he learned the fact that I was in your team… I bet he chickened out on that…"

"Yeah, thinking that the 'demon in you' was after him."

"Thank you Kyuubi!" Naruto said to his stomach.

Naruto and Sakura started laughing.

"Well…that's my sad life."

Naruto looked at Sakura, seeing pain in her eyes. All of a sudden he tackled her pressing his lips on hers hard. He couldn't bear seeing her in pain like that, no, not the Haruno Sakura he knew…

"Wh-whait!" Sakura said, trying to break the kiss.

"What…?"

"What about you?!"

"What about me?"

"Your secrets!"

"I don't have any! You know them all…Well actually…"

"What?"

"On a mission when I was 13 years old… I saw a girl dance naked in the waterfall."

Sakura gasped.

"And…and on another mission I was drowning and some girl came and kissed me…"

Sakura gaped, and was about to retreat, when Naruto added "in the water."

Now, Sakura tried to squirm out of being under Naruto.

"But who cares," Naruto began to say, "It was a filler."

"Oh…" Sakura stopped struggling, "oh, well, you can continue with the kissing."

"OKAY!"


End file.
